Rip A Throat
by The Atomic Cafe
Summary: Remus is used to Greyback's threats. This time, though, he carries it out. COMPLETE.


_**Rip A Throat**_

_**By Dimgwrthien**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize in this story, nor the Harry Potter universe. Please do not sue me; you won't get much out of me.**_

_**Author's Notes: Being the twisted girl I am, I had to write something dark and depressing. I hope this is enough for you. Enjoy, kiddies.**_

The hot breath pouring down Remus' throat became so familiar that he no longer had to turn to figure out who was there. As usual, the sharpened teeth of Fenrir Greyback leaned into him, so close that he could have bitten him again.

Not daring to speak in case it angered the werewolf, Remus waited patiently. That was the way to deal with Greyback; never speak unless spoken to, don't step out of line, have patience, and never fight.

It became ironic how much Fenrir reminded him of a school teacher.

"Fruit," came the scornful growl. Remus felt his heart drop into his stomach, tying his throat into a tight knot so that he lost the ability to answer back. "You smell like a fruit." Moving backwards in a fluid motion, he continued to growl at Remus, looking angry. "Only a human woman would wear that scent. Who have you been near?"

Lying to Fenrir took all of Remus' energy. Not because Fenrir was hard to lie to, of course. The man would believe anything Remus fed him. However, he could always pick out the smallest error in the story once repeated. Keeping the lies consistent, Remus took in a breath.

"She left."

It was simple enough that Fenrir could not find an error. Instead, the mouth opened in a sour smile.

"I've told you, Lupin, that normal humans do not bother with us and we do not bother with them. That is why we carry out this plan."

It took the rest of the self-control to stop from swinging out at Fenrir.

"You're leaving now," Fenrir cut in. "Be back within two days or we'll be finding you." Moving in again, near enough to bite Remus once more, he hissed, "And I'll know if you are with another human girl unless it's to bite."

Nodding slightly, Remus turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulders. Fenrir gripped him, not at all caring, claws digging into his shoulder.

"There will be a consequence."

Remus made his way out of the underground cave into the sunlight. It prickled his skin as he tried to get used to it. Days had past before he last saw the sun and his eyes screamed in agony. However, he continued straight on, only stopping to get behind a tree and Apparate from there.

Once he landed, Remus felt another hand on his shoulder as Tonks looked him in the eye. The busy street in Diagon Alley drifted into view once Remus realized he landed in a darkened alley off the side of the street.

"Wotcher," she greeted, gripping his wrist. "Doing alright, Remus?" He nodded slightly, still trying to adjust to the light. "Good. We're heading back to my place."

"I need to stop by the Burrow to tell Professor Dumble-"

"Molly will mother you if you go there looking like that," she answered, smiling slightly as she motioned at him. Remus looked down. His robes became tears on tears since he last had the time to repair them. Wounds still opened when he moved too quickly from the full moon the night before. "C'mon. It's not far."

Remus felt somewhat self-conscious as he walked down the road being pulled by Tonks with her mousy brown hair and bright clothes that attracted more attention than needed. A few people glanced at him, making disdainful faces, and some ignored him. He grudgingly followed the girl, finally stopping as he paused in front of the next street.

"First one there," she chirped, pulling her wand out. They entered the house after she preformed a quick spell to open the locks. "The shower's over there, if you want it. Just hand me your robes and I can try to fix them."

Painfully sliding out of the old robes, careful not to rip any of the holes to a larger size, Remus stood before her, wearing the shirt and pants he threw on underneath. She took them, giving them a somewhat sad and pitying look.

"You know, Remus -"

"No," he answered even before she finished.

Sighing, she answered, "Remus, you don't have to avoid me like the plague. I know you're not after a totty." She grinned, giving a small laugh, though it sounded rather bitter. The smile felt from her face like water. "I'm only offering."

"It's fine. They're be suspicious if they're new." Giving the younger woman before him a sad look, he whispered, "Nymphadora, I _do_ have to avoid you like the plague. I'm sorry -"

Her eyes narrowed and her mouth opened before he could even get out the words. "Why -?"

"Greyback knows I'm seeing you. Not you, specifically, but a woman. His smelling is very good, I have to admit, and he could smell your soap on me. I'm sorry. I - I don't want to put you in any danger -"

"We're already in danger," she answered, shrugging.

Remus bit his lip before answering slowly. "I don't want… this… to happen to you. I'd prefer it if the werewolves had nothing to do with you." He motioned to himself, frowning as he fought the words from his throat. "Please. I just have to -"

"Wash up after you speak to me," she answered. "It'll get rid of the smell."

He shook his head. "Water can only dim the smells, I know. Besides, it'll stay on my clothes, somewhere on me."

She did not answer, but walked close to him, wrapping her arms around his chest. "Remus, I love you, and some werewolf can't stop that."

The next month, Remus Apparated back to the dark alley, expecting to find someone there. Sure enough, bill stood at the mouth of the alley, leaning against the wall with a hand over his eyes and looking strangely depressed.

"What happened?" Remus asked as soon as he saw Bill. The other man merely stared at him, shaking his head and whispering words so faint that Remus had to walk closer to hear them.

"Nymphadora was found this morning, just an hour ago at most. Her throat was ripped out."


End file.
